


Head Above Water

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: things don't go so well for Sirius
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolfstar Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099
Kudos: 2





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't said this in any of the others but so I don't get in trouble I DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS. THESE CHRACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THEY SADLY BELONG TO JK. Also I think JK is a jerk so...this is my take. I'm trying not to swear to much in these but fuck JK. Trans rights are human rights guys.

_ I gotta keep the calm before the storm don’t want less don't want more _

‘Expelliarmus!’ Remus shouted a beam of red light shot across the room

_ I bar the windows and the doors to keep me safe to keep me warm _

Many like it were coming from all around

_ My life is what I’m fighting for can’t part the sea can’t reach the shore _

A sea of bodies surrounded him

_ And my voice becomes the driving force I won’t let this pull me overboard _

Where was Sirius?!

_ God keep my head above water don’t let me drown it gets harder  _

The screams were so loud

_ I’ll meet you there at the altar as I fall down to my knees _

His heart beating in his ears 

_ Don’t let me drown drown drown don’t let me don’t let me drown _

Then the enemy disappeared, disapperated away

* * *

_ So pull me up from down below cause I’m underneath the undertow  _

The screams and cries of curses and spells ended

_ Dry me off and hold me close I need you now I need you most _

Remus looked around 

_ God keep my head above water don’t let me drown it gets harder  _

Sirius. Where was Sirius?!?!

_ I’ll meet you there at the altar as I fall down to my knees  _

He searched frantically through the rubble

_ Don’t let me drown drown drown don’t let me don’t let me drown  _

He couldn’t find him where was he?!?!

_ Keep my head above water above water  _

‘Sirius’ he called ‘where are you?’

_ And I can’t see in this stormy weather and I can’t seem to keep it all together _

His head swiveled left and right

_ I can’t swim in the ocean like this forever and I can’t breath _

He looked to the left corner of the room 

_ God keep my head above water I lose my breath at the bottom come rescue me I’ll be waiting I’m too young to fall asleep _

His eyes landed on the one thing he never wanted to see. He ran in the direction of the body 

_ So god keep my head above water don’t let me drown it gets harder _

‘No no no no NO!’

_ I’ll meet you there at the altar as I fall down to my knees _

He collapsed to the floor

_ Don’t let me drown drown drown don’t let me don’t let me drown _

Tears streaming down his face

_ Keep my head above water above water _

Sirius’s body in his arms


End file.
